


Breakfast in bed

by nerdgasmz



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, Seasuning, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/pseuds/nerdgasmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a steamy night, Neptune and Sage decide to do something nice for Sun the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross post from tumblr; originally written in January]  
> Prompt from tumblr user Scythio! Shockingly enough, I skipped the smut.  
> Also if you squint, my favorite theory about Sun's semblance being related to sunlight is hinted at.  
> This is actually incomplete, but I'd like to finish it. Maybe one day. T_T

The bright rays of sunlight flooded from the window onto messy, blond bed hair; under a thin bed sheet, a tail stirred lazily as an involuntary response to the rays. Sun was typically the first to awaken when light happened to fill the room- it seemed to have a mysterious effect on giving him the energy he needed to get up. But there was a soft mumble of protest into the pillow that his left cheek was sunken into. One of his dark gray eyes, strained to against the brightness.

He felt delightfully heavy- too set and comfortable in the mattress he was laying on, and didn’t want to get up. That was mostly because of activities of the night before… but he knew that he’d have to get up eventually, or else Sage would probably rouse him out of bed in the most extravagant way he could (which was never fun.) Even though Sage was one of the reasons Sun was an unmoving mass of cozy.

Which made him wonder where the other “reason” was. Neptune wasn’t exactly a morning person either, so he should still be in the bed with him. But his partner wasn’t in the vicinity. Sun’s tail continued to flick around idly, as he was lost in thought, and he breathed deeply. Despite his contentment, it’d probably be best if he got up.

First, he moved his upper body to an upright position to stretch, audibly straining and letting the tension ripple through him to further wake him up. He sighed, and winced a bit, as he started to feel the latent soreness from the previous night’s activities. He rolled his aching shoulder to soothe it, and rolled his neck as well- though the unexpected popping took him off guard.

“Do you think he’s awake yet?” he could hear from the direction of the kitchenette of the dorm, through the wall. It sounded like Neptune- which might explain why he wasn’t in bed with him.

“It sounds like he’s moving around in there, so probably.”

Were they waiting for me to wake up? He wondered, finally noticing the smell of food coming from the other room. Really good food. Like pancakes. Sun started moving a little quicker to get out of bed, putting on a random pair of navy blue sweatpants (he wasn’t really sure if they were his, but he didn't care either.)

Just as he was starting to get up, there was a pattering of socks on carpet…

“Nooo!” Neptune “wailed” comically, catching Sun’s attention the second before suddenly Neptune’s whole body weight was forcing him back on the bed, knocking the wind out of him. They bounced on the mattress, and Neptune was extravagantly sprawled over Sun’s torso.

“Neptune, why?” Sun strained, confused as to why the guy who was self-proclaimed coolness incarnate just tackle-glomped him back into bed…

The blue haired boy quickly sat up, and pointed his finger in Sun’s face “You’re not allowed to get up. Stay here!”  
Sun squinted quizzically at him, his tail curling the way it usually did when he was confused.

“What am I, a dog?!” Sun called after Neptune as he left to go to the kitchen.

“…you know, he’s allowed to get up” Sage said, and from the tone of his voice, he seemed to know what ridiculousness just occurred.

“Yeah, but what’s the point of calling it ‘Breakfast in Bed’ if he’s not in bed? Come on, Sage…”

“Got me there…” Sage replied facetiously, as if one could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

Sun raised an eyebrow, readjusting his sitting position, while “staying put” as Neptune told him.

There were clinking and cluttering noises, and Sage entered the room with a tray full of food, setting it in front of Sun. Sunny side up eggs, pancakes sprinkled with powdered sugar, with banana slices scattered around them, some packets of syrup from Beacon’s cafeteria, and a fruit medley in a small bowl.

“…what’s the occasion?” Sun asked, looking at Sage, picking up the fork and knife, cutting into the pancakes.

“Neptune insisted that we should surprise you.” Sage smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed on Sun’s right side. Sun looked at Neptune, who nodded simply and had his arms folded, beaming with his eyes closed and a small smile. He took a bite, eyes widening at how delicious it was.

“What did you do to these? They’re amazing!” Sun asked with food in his mouth. Sage poked his stuffed cheek, which was his personal code for “please don’t chew and chat at the same time.”

“Cooked some syrup  in with the pancakes. Something I picked up from that JNPR guy,” Sage answered. Sun swallowed his food before talking this time. “No, I don’t think that’s it,” he replied.

“Well, Neptune actually made the batter. I don’t know what he did to it though…”

Sun stared at Neptune almost knowingly. “Really?” Because he knew Neptune couldn’t really cook.

“Hey, mixing ingredients and stuff is fine. It’s the actual cooking part I’m bad at…” He huffed at him.


End file.
